It was only a nightmare
by Steeleafan
Summary: Seven tells Janeway what her nightmare was during Waking Moments. J/7. decide weather I should continue this.
1. Protecting her

**Takes place during waking moments I own nothing.**

Seven paused before activating the chime on Captain Janeway's door. Once it rang she did not hesitate to simply walk in, knowing the Captain would let her in, did not excuse her behavior. However the fact that Seven was unacustom to human rituals and polietness this did excuse her. The Captain smiled from her chair when Seven came in, even though her chair was facing away from Seven, she knew who came in, and suddenly it seemed that Seven's innocence lite up every room.

"Hello Seven" Her smile grew into a grin before she stood up and turned around to face her guest. Seven eyed her with an intensity that threw Kathryn off balance, this woman wasn't hiding anything ever and expected the same from everyone else.

"Captain" Seven reguarded her Captain with interest as she noticed the change in atire. The Captain was wearing a purple night gown that made her skin seem to glow in the dimly lite quarters.

"Was there something you wanted Seven?"

"Yes" Seven raised her eyebrows in a way that questioned wheather the Captain would be able to acomidate her. "I would like to share the nightmare I experianced with you, because of it's strange qualities" The Captain then turned her chair around and sat down.

"Of course Seven please take a seat"

"I prefer to stand"

"how long is your explanation"

"Do you require me to leave Captian"

"No, I was just wondering how long I will have to crane my neck to look at you"

"The retelling of the dream should take precicly" Then Seven took a moment to calculate. "five minutes" The Captain smiled.

"Alright go ahead Seven"

"The Nightmare starts and I am being chased by the Borg" Kathryn nodded as if expecting this. "and I was afraid as I was when I received, what you referred to as a homing bekon, it was strange I do understand why I would be afraid." the Captain nodded.

"Perhaps you will someday" Then Seven continued.

"Then I saw that you were captured" This peaked Kathryn's interest.

"By the Borg"

"Yes, and I found that my fear was gone, and" Seven thought again. "I attempted to disable the Borg Queen, to set you free yet I could not, and my fear wwas present yet again, but not for myself, but for you" The Captain nodded once again.

"What would you like to know about your dream Seven?"

"Why I experience fear about the Borg and why I wanted to protect you"Seven stated plainly as if the answer should be obvious to her Captain. Kathryn sighed.

"You'll have to figure that out on your own it's one of those human journeys you just have to take by yourself" Seven then promptly left after that explaination, and Captain Janeway was left grinning, because Seven wanted to protect her, without being made to do so..

**Should this be left as a one shot or become a whole story?**


	2. Panic Attack

The Doctor watched as Seven started her story pacing his sick bay. He did not appreciate it, it made concentrating difficult.

"Seven do you mind not pacing in my sick bay?" He asked her, she didn't even look at him and continued to pace.

"I understand certain emotions" She started. "Those are fear, remorse and anger" She explained. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes? So what is the problem" Seven's pacing grew rapidly in speed.

"I am experiencing a new emotion" The Doctor nodded.

"What is that?"

"I find myself wanting to shield a member of the crew from any and all harm, I find myself worrying constantly about whether or not she is safe, if some unknown alien is plotting her demise" The Doctor's interest had been peaked at the word. "her".

"Her?" Seven suddenly stopped pacing and turned to the Doctor, her eyebrows were raised in an expression of amusement.

"Does that surprise you"

"No" Seven accepted this as fact as she did with anything anyone else said.

" It is distracting me from my work remove it" The Doctor took a step back regarding Seven quisitivly.

"Remove an emotion?"

"Precisely"

"Seven that is not possible" She narrowed her eyes in a confused expression.

"Not possible but Tuvok can"

"Tuvok suppresses emotions, he does not get rid of them completely." If it were possible Seven looked completely crestfallen. "I'm sorry Seven" He seemed to be genuinely worried about her.

"I do not want these emotions!" She shouted causing the Doctor to yet again step back. Seven was angry that was obvious. Then she stopped and stared straight ahead. "What about now" She panicked. "I am not with her now, she might be in danger, she could be unconscious from a blow to the head." She continued.

"Seven" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Seven calm down."

"No I must see her, I must be certain that she is alright" The Doctor smiled. Seven was learning about concern and of course with every new emotion Seven's experiences she goes overboard.

"Seven" He tried to use a more gentle tone to calm her down. "Who are you so worried about?"

"Captain Janeway" She stated her face was becoming pale, the Doctor assumed the Seven was entering into a panic attack. He was right because then she suddenly seemed to have trouble taking in air. Her breathing was short and uneven.

"Seven, I will contact the Captain and we will make sure she is alright" The Doctor had no doubt that his Captain was fine, but his patient needed to know or she could go into shock. "Doctor to the bridge"

"What is it Doctor, I'm a little busy at the moment" Captain Janeway was in the middle of negotiations with an alien merchant.

"It's Seven" That was all he needed to say.

"On my way"

"She's having a panic attack" He added before realizing he didn't need to explain, Captain Janeway would come whenever Seven needed her.

XXXX

"I had to sedate her" The Doctor explained as Captain Janeway rushed into sickbay, well as rushed as Kathryn Janeway has ever looked to most people it was simply a quick walk.

"How is she" Captain Janeway nodded towards the bio bed on which Seven was currently lying.

"She is stable right now"

"What was the problem?" The Doctor paused for a moment before answering.

"She had a panic attack" The Captain was now becoming impatient.

"Yes, I know Doctor you told me" Then she rolled her eyes in anger. "What did she say about what was bothering her?"

"She talked about emotions, and the ones she is familiar with, then proceeded to explain the emotion she was feeling"

"Doctor, I appreciate your attention to detail, however right now I need to know how to help Seven, so if you would just please get to the point" The Doctor raised his eyebrows before realizing the urgency in his Captain's voice.

"She was worried"

"About?" Captain Janeway was starting to become very annoyed.

"You" Now the Captain was confused.

"Elaborate"

"She was concerned for your welfare to such an extent that she caused herself to enter a state of increased panic" Kathryn's eyes moved together in a confused expression her lips pursed.

"Why would she be worried about my welfare I am fine" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"The answer alludes me as well"

"Can you wake her" the Doctor nodded as the Captain followed him to Seven's bio-bed, where he placed a hypo spray on her neck and she began to awake. When she did she opened her ocean blue eyes and regarded her surroundings. Then she sat up and she spotted her Captain and was overwhelmed with joy.

"Is it really you" The Captain looked to the Doctor to explain the response but he offered nothing. All of the sudden Seven was running her hands over her Captain except the areas that were "private". Then just as the shock was starting to wear off Seven grabbed her Captain's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. For a moment Captain Janeway couldn't breath she was overcome with an emotion, that was very familiar to her, but she couldn't acknowledge it not yet. Seven tightened the embrace even more.

"I apologize Captain, I just needed to make sure" Seven stated as she pulled away and held the Captain at her shoulders. Kathryn smiled touched beyond measure.

"It's alright Seven, do you know what brought on these worries?" Seven looked up thinking.

"I am uncertain, it all began with the dream and soon I was thinking about where you were not worrying at first just at different times of the day wondering where you might be, and then I became" Seven searched for a word. "Worried, first it was little things, did you eat properly, did you regenerate that night, but then I was paranoid every second was spent worrying about who might kill you, that everyone around you might be a threat, it kept my regeneration cycle from completing." The Captain looked sympatric as she pulled her Astrometrics officer back into the embrace.

"I understand Seven, you will stay with me until we can figure this out"

"Captain?" a strange look befell Seven's features that was endearing, she was confused, it was almost new to Seven and Captain Janeway loved seeing it's adorable presence.

"Wherever I am, you will also be, except of course when I shower and use the bathroom" Seven actually smiled, it wasn't a full smile, but it was a start.

"Acceptable."

**Review.**


End file.
